AM
by mimimiu
Summary: Mereka hanya bisa melepas rindu lewat percakapan tengah malam yang makin lama makin menyiksa. Kini, haruskah mereka saling melupakan? Membohongi diri sendiri, dengan kedok membahagiakan yang lain? Drabble. YifanxJoonmyun. Fanmyun. KrisxSuho. Krisho. Leader Couple.


Masih tengah malam.

Joonmyun duduk sendiri, memandangi jejeran piala yang mengisi lemari. Minggu ini satu lagi bertambah, setelah kemenangan yang kesekian kali di acara musik mingguan.

Tapi Joonmyun tidak tersenyum. Joonmyun justru menghela nafas.

Ia melihat lagi, membacanya pelan, dan dia datang lagi, puluhan bahkan mungkin ratusan, komentar-komentar buruk, makian, berkata ia tidak pantas menjadi pemimpin grup, SM salah memilihnya hanya karena ia _trainee_ paling lama, ia yang hampir tidak punya bakat, suaranya tidak begitu bagus dan ia tidak bisa menari, tingginya yang tidak seberapa—

Ponselnya bergetar. Tersenyum, ia menekan tombol hijau, mendekatkan ke telinga.

"Hai."

 _"_ _Sedang apa?"_

"Aku? Sedang bersedih."

 _"_ _Kenapa?"_

"Kita menang lagi. Tapi tidak ada kau disini."

Hening sejenak. Joonmyun tersenyum hambar.

"Fan?"

 _"_ _Wah, benarkah? Selamat kalau begitu. Aku belum sempat menonton video musik kalian. Aku akan lihat nanti."_

Joonmyun terdiam. _Kalian, ya?_

"Hm." Joonmyun meremas ponselnya. Menarik satu-dua nafas panjang. "Bagaimana dengan kasusmu? Aku dengar SM mengajukan gugatan di Cina?"

 _"_ _Yah, begitulah. Sepertinya memang aku harus bekerja lebih keras untuk membayar mereka."_

Joonmyun menggigit bibir. Ia tidak tahu ada di pihak siapa saat ini.

"Bagaimana kabar yang lain?"

 _"_ _Luhan-ge baik, kami baru ngobrol sore tadi. Tadi pagi aku juga mengatarkan Tao ke rumah sakit, cederanya semakin membaik, tapi dia terus mengomel kenapa harus memasang pen di kakinya."_

"Tao sudah operasi?"

 _"_ _Rencananya minggu depan."_

Joonmyun mengangguk. Semuanya baik. Tanpanya. Jauh lebih baik saat ia masih bersama mereka.

"Yifan.."

 _"_ _Hm?"_

Ia menyeka sudut matanya. Mengusak pelan kedua pipinya. Menarik nafas lagi, menormalkan suaranya.

"Aku merindukanmu. Peluk aku.. kumohon?"

* * *

 _Present_

 _a Yifan-Joonmyun drabble_

 **A.M**

 _KrisxSuho_

* * *

Bagaimana ia bisa tetap berada di sana ketika semua orang bahkan junior mereka mulai curiga dengan hubungan mereka dan memandang Joonmyun jijik setiap waktu. Bagaimana ia tetap berada dalam grup ketika orang tertinggi di sana, menampar Joonmyun hingga bibirnya berdarah, dan ia kembali ke ruang latihan dengan senyum sumringahnya, mengajak yang lain segera berdiri dan memulai latihan, membiarkan anggota lain saling tatap penuh tanya. Bagaimana ia bisa terus di sisinya ketika Joonmyun menangis sendiri di tengah malam. Bagaimana bisa ia terus percaya kalau Joonmyun bahagia.

Yifan menyandarkan kepala. Seujurnya ia tidak yakin apakah semuanya akan membaik atau justru bertambah buruk setelah ia pergi.

Mungkin ia hanya egois. Ia hanya tidak mau melihat wajah sedih pria mungil itu karenanya.

"Joon, kapan kita akan saling melupakan?"

/

Bagaimana ia bisa meminta Yifan tidak pergi, ketika pria itu terus memohon untuk bisa pergi. Bagaimana ia bisa terus menyiksa Yifan ketika setiap malam ia hanya berdiri diam di balkon, melamun, dan bahkan menangis. Bagaimana ia bisa bertahan kalau Yifan berlutut dan meminta maaf atas keputusannya. Yifan tidak pernah menceritakan masalahnya, Joonmyun tidak pernah tahu. Sejujurnya Joonmyun begitu ingin tahu alasannya, tapi Yifan tidak pernah mau memberitahunya.

Apa yang bisa ia lakukan. Titik lemahnya adalah Yifan.

Ia hanya ingin Yifan meraih bahagianya, walau mungkin akan mengorbankan kebahagiannya sendiri. Ia hanya ingin Yifan bahagia, tapi orang-orang, bahkan anggota dan penggemar mereka tidak akan bisa mengerti.

/

"Aku.. aku tidak mau melupakanmu."

 _Setelah Yifan pergi, lalu Luhan-hyung, lalu Tao_.

"Mungkin, aku akan mulai melupakanmu besok."

 _Meninggalkan Joonmyun menghadapi semuanya sendiri, ia sejujurnya tidak pernah mau semuanya menjadi seperti ini._

"Sudah dulu, ya. Aku akan menelfonmu besok malam."

 _Tapi tak apa, ia hanya ingin Yifan bahagia._

"Joon, jangan begini."

 _Ia hanya bisa berharap Joonmyun lebih bahagia setelah ia menghilang dari kehidupannya._

"Aku tutup telefonnya. Aku sudah akan menangis sebentar lagi. Selamat malam, aku mencintaimu."

 _Tapi ternyata melepaskan memang jauh lebih berat. Mereka tidak yakin mereka akan bisa._

"Aku juga. Tidurlah. Jaga kesehatanmu."

 _/end/_


End file.
